Eff The Police
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin Ichimaru has had enough of corrupt cops pumping him for money. After much contemplation, his cunning and devious mind devises a plan to get them to stop...but what will it mean for Detective Matsumoto and Officer Kuchiki? Read and find out. Rated M for possible future chapters.


**Lemony:** Hi-ya readers! Long time no see! I know its been forever since I updated but in my defense, I've been laid out on Percocet and you really can't do much when you take them bad boys, but we have great news! WICKED GOT ACCEPTED INTO ART SCHOOL!

 **Wicked:** Well gee Lemony, it isn't like I wanted to tell the readers myself or anything.

 **Awesome:** Really, were you going to fucking tell them?

 **Wicked** : In due time, what's got your big girl panties in a wad this evening? Isn't it football season or something?

 **Awesome:** Shut. Up. You. Little. Bastard. And yes I'm pissed, shocker isn't it? But I ain't mad about football, I literally just got into a fight with Gran.

 **Lemony &Wicked: **Gran?! YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH GRANDMA?

 **Awesome:** SHE FUCKING STARTED IT!

* * *

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH ME, ASSHOLE! BOTTOM LINE, I WILL LAY YOU THE FUCK OUT! I ALWAYS GET MY MONEY YOU _INSIGNIFICANT_ LITTLE FUCK!" Gin Ichimaru screamed into the telephone. He didn't even give the idiot on the other line time to respond before angrily slamming it down on the receiver. The fox-faced young man plopped down in the swivel chair behind his desk and sighed heavily. The young gangster rubbed his temples in utter frustration and exhaled in exhaustion once more. Recently, it seemed like his money troubles had taken over his life.

Gin wasn't broke, far from it actually for a youthful twenty-four-year-old up-and-coming thug. Gin's money troubles stemmed from his expenses. For starters, he had to keep his fresh and clean appearance which meant only wearing the best from the worlds greatest fashion designers. The fox-faced man had a plethora of Gucci belts, tailored suits, custom shoes (sneakers, loafers, sandals, everything), and more jewelry than the British royal family. Next, there was his lavish lifestyle; you don't expect a street-smart man like Gin to be pushing a Pinto. Nope, he drove a racing-red, brand-spanking new 1962 C1-RS and lived in one of the most expensive downtown lofts. Then there was his lifestyle; he was a nightclub owner which meant he had to embody the nightlife itself. Booze, beautiful women, and mindless self-indulgence occupied the silver-haired man's night and he needed steady finances to keep his adoring club patrons (and numerous female acquaintances) happy.

The only problem was that Gin couldn't do any of that with everyone in his pockets. Either someone owed him money or Gin owed someone else money. For fuck's sake, he wasn't Robin Hood! He didn't discriminate, he'd rob the rich, the poor, the young, the old, your mother, my mother, aunts, uncles, innocent bystanders! You name it, Gin would scam it without a hint of hesitation or the slightest sliver of shame. You see, our boy Gin didn't acquire his wealth over night, oh no he'd been in business a long time. Starting out as pickpocket he worked the mean streets of Karakura Town and now he was the number one extortionist this side of Japan. Small business owners from Tokyo to Owkinana knew Gin Ichimaru.

But with all this illicit success Gin still had a problem, and the worst of it was waiting right outside his office door. There was a soft knock and a deep voice called from the other side.

"Someone here to see you Mr. Ichimaru," Called the doorman Jidanbo, Gin rolled his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for company right now.

"Who is it?" Gin called back, the irritation in his sugary voice very clear.

"Uh, Mr. Ichimaru..." Jidanbo began nervously, "Its Detective Matsumoto, I don't know who the other chick is..."

Gin could hear voices quietly speaking on the other side. He called to them, "Are they a cop too?"

"She's got a badge," Came Jidanbo's reply, Gin sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his shiny, silvery locks.

"Let 'em in."

Moments later, the busty and beautiful Rangiku Matsumoto swished in. She was in her plain clothes today, wearing a skin-tight, v-neck cotton T-shirt, barely containing her huge breasts, low cut denim jeans showing off her slim hips and flat belly, and sneakers. In Gin's honest opinion she looked downright fuckable. The red-headed woman was flanked by a notably smaller female officer all decked out in her blues. She had jet-black, shoulder length hair and the darkest blue eyes Gin had ever seen. She was actually kind of cute, a little puny for Gin's tastes, but attractive nonetheless.

"Hello Gin," Rangiku purred with false sweetness, "How are you today?"

"I'm great actually," Gin replied, matching her fake tone. "I had time in my schedule to plow your mother."

Rangiku made an exaggerated face of looking offended. The back-haired officer quirked a brow but said nothing.

"Who's your sidekick anyways and why the fuck did you bring her with you?" Gin questioned, Rangiku smirked nastily at him.

"Try not to bust a blood vessel, darling." The redhead purred, "Its training day."

"Is that right?" Said Gin as he studied the girl standing next to the woman he loved to hate. As he got a closer look at her he realized she was indeed a tiny girl. Gin wondered how she got into the police academy in the first place. Seriously, wasn't there a height and weight requirement? There was no way this woman could have gotten past that. Then, Gin looked closer and noted her badge read "Kuchiki". Ahh, so that's how she became a pig. She had the connections.

Rangiku broke the short silence. "Anywho we just stopped by to pick up our payment."

"Payment?" Rukia repeated,

" _Our_?" Gin repeated next, raising an elegant brow. Rangiku smirked and nodded.

"Di-di-di-d-idd-idd-d I s-ts-ts-tt-ts-structure?" Rangiku mocked, the fox-faced man wanted to bitch-slap the Sonic rings out this bimbo! But he effortlessly suppressed his rage, letting his happy face mask fall perfectly into place.

"You know," Gin purred darkly. "That mouth is going to be the death of you one day..."

"Oh! Don't tell me you're threatening an officer..."

The two of them began another lively bout of highly inappropriate banter while Rukia began to wonder exactly what was going here. Were they here for payment? Rangiku said they were coming to check up on a known criminal. Well, technically she didn't lie.

"Look Rangiku," Gin said, finally exasperated with talking to this conniving bitch. "Let me get the money and the counter. By all means, make yourself comfortable..."

"Well, I guess you can teach a dog manners..."

Gin gritted his teeth so hard it sounded as if someone was sawing down a tree, but he said nothing. He knew better. If he openly threatened Rangiku he was guaranteed jail time.

With that, the silver-haired man stood up and removed the picture that was hanging behind his desk. Hidden within the wall was a steel safe. He sneakily put in the combination and opened it. He took out huge stakes of bills and metal machine.

The fox-faced man then placed the objects on his desk and set about organizing them. Rukia watched in silence as he placed several thick stacks of bills into the machine, press a few buttons and watched as high numbers appear on the screen. The sound of the bills flipping through the device was like something out of the movies.

 _FFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!_

Once all the money was passed through Gin then set about stacking them neatly and enclosing them in a manila envelope.

"I changed a little over seventeen thousand dollars, this month's payment." He stated tightly. He then slid the envelope across the table to Rangiku, who happily snatched it up.

"Also," She purred, tucking the envelope into her ample cleavage. The envelope actually disappeared between her breasts. "I want five grand for my friend here..."

Gin's face fell so fast it hit the floor with a thud. "Come again?"

"You heard me, little Ru-Ru here is a rookie and I'm showing her the perks of the job. She'll make five K in a little under an hour of being on the force."

Both Rukia and Gin arched a brow.

"Look," Rukia finally said, "I want no part in this. This is bribery, Rangiku! This is _illegal_!"

"Yeah, listen to the little officer..." Gin purred nastily. Rangiku simply smirked.

"It's not bribery. Gin is a wanted criminal and unless he wants warrants flying his way, he'll pay his dues to the Lead Officer of the district. Which is me in case you forgot. So this treatment is standard protocol Officer Kuchiki."

Rangiku then gave her a nasty grin. "And if you still have a problem with the way I do things here I can always see to it that your transfer is denied and have you sent straight Vice Division..."

Rukia blanched. Vice was the worst division to be apart of. The pay was terrible, the jurisdiction was atrocious, not to mention it had the highest crime and death rate of any other squad. In other words, Rukia didn't want those problems. She had no choice but to go along with this...for now. She made a mental note to turn in that money and file an anonymous report with the brass about this later. Rangiku couldn't get away with this...

With the thinly veiled threat made perfectly clear Rukia reluctantly turned to Gin.

"You heard the lady," She said, and the fox-faced man stifled an infuriated scream. Great! Now he had someone else taking his money, Rangiku's little sidekick! As Gin turned to open the wall safe once more he glanced over his shoulder at Rukia.

"I noticed your badge says Kuchiki..." He purred slyly, Rukia's face remained steady.

"So it does."

"So then," The silver-haired man began, again burying his frustration to her impertinence. "I'd imagine you're pretty rich, why take my money? It isn't like you need it."

"Well I certainly do," Chirped Rangiku, "Keeping up this hair and these good looks ain't cheap. I spend at least seven hundred dollars trying to keep these lovely locks maintained."

Gin seethed at the revelation that hair and nails are what his hard earned money was being spent on. The nerve of this bitch.

Once the wall safe was open the fox-faced man reached inside but this time only pulled out a roll of hundreds securely wrapped in a brown rubber band. He tossed it Rukia who caught it effortlessly

"Don't spend it all in one place, _Officer Kuchiki_..." Gin growled as he collected the items from his desk and gingerly placed them back into the safe, closing the painting behind it.

Rangiku grinned at him from ear to ear, "Thanks, Gin, we'll see you in a month..."

"Go fuck yourself, Rangiku." Gin spat, his narrowed eyes slid over to Rukia. "And your little girl scout too."

Rangiku placed her hand to her pretty lips and blew Gin a sarcastic kiss just as she was leaving his office, "I love you too Gin!"

And with that, both officers left with twenty-two grand of his hard and illegally earned money! Gin snatched a lamp off his desk and hurled it against the wall, enraged. It splintered into pieces, a mixed bunch of glass of plastic. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.

Alright, he was Gin freaking Ichimaru! He could handle two chick cops who were too smart for their own good. His bank account depended on it. But what to do...

The silver-haired gangster flopped down in his chair once again, letting his mind wander. He couldn't possibly have them killed. They were police officers and every cop in Karakura town would be after him. Not mention on of them was fucking _Kuchiki_! Even if he did get arrested instead of killed by the boys in blue he'd almost certainly get the chair, due to Rukia's family name. He could try exposing their corruption; yeah, set up cameras in his office and record them taking the money! No that wouldn't work either because he'd be on video as well and as such he'd be busted for bribery. Shit! There had to be something he could do to get them out of his pockets for good.

Ok, he couldn't hurt them and he couldn't rat them out. So then what?

Then and idea when flying straight out of left field! Gin leaped up from his face with an absolutely venomous smirk on his face. He'd figured it!

He would blackmail them.

* * *

The following day Gin mused over his plans. If he wanted to blackmail them it needed to be something truly sordid, something that would have them both shaking their big girl panties, but what? As the silver-haired man milled about his hideout he pondered what might work. He thought back to yesterday about using cameras, yes that may work...record them, but then what? Once again, it wasn't like he could record them taking the money; not that Gin wanted to anyways.

As the fox-faced man sat in the main room of his hideout he lazily flipped through the Playboy channels, enjoying the excellent bodies bouncing around on the screen. He was nursing quite the woody this fine morning and thought it would be wise to call one of his many paramours over to have a little fun.

Wait... _a little fun_.

Gin's cock spasmed as another idea was hatched from his brain. He could fuck both Rukia and Rangiku on camera, record it, and use it as blackmail! Turn Karakura's finest into straight up pornstars! Quickly, the silver-haired man leaped from the couch and bounded for his bedroom, he had some work do.

* * *

After an endless series of phone calls, from a payphone no less, Gin was able to get in touch with one of his most dubious associates, one Ulquiorra Cifer. The two had met in the library of all places, it was Cifer's idea and Gin simply went along with. The boy was absolutely paranoid! And probably a bit tweaked...

Seated in a secluded computer room, they whispered quietly about all things technological.

"Listen Cifer," Gin said softly, actually following the rules for once and keeping his voice volume to a minimum. "I know you're the guy to talk to when you need some hardware so what do you have?"

"That depends, what do you require?" The black-haired you man said, his own voice barely above a whisper and his pale face absolutely emotionless.

"I need cameras that you can hide, listen you're the guy who got all the bugs out if my office, I know setting up hidden cameras would be cake for you..."

"Of course it would, was that all you needed?" Replied Ulquiorra, his ghostly face still unchanging.

"That's all I need," Gin whispered, "And I need them installed as soon possible."

"I can do that for you, Mr. Ichimaru. Just tell me how many and where..."

"In my place...in my office. Everywhere you can put one where no one will see it or suspect it."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

"Ok, seven thousand." Ulquiorra finished, Gin nodded in agreement. That wasn't too bad for the service, especially considering the good work that Uliqourra did. Reaching into his sport jacket pocket Gin pulled out a thick, white envelope.

"That's ten." He told the pale, younger man. "I want all the bells and whistles, Ulquiorra."

"And you will have them."

* * *

Gin cruised the streets in his brand new Cadillac CTS. He had one more stop to make. He was driving over to the southside of town, the wrong side of the tracks. He was meeting with another associate today, Szayel Apporo Granz. Gin had known this freak for a while; he was a street pharmacist (drug dealer) with some of the best products as well as a street doctor. He'd treated Gin more than once for stab wounds and he knew Szayel could be trusted with something as big as this.

The fox-faced man pulled up outside an abandoned storefront and stepped out. He wasn't the least bit concerned with the homeless people or wannabe thugs that hung around here. They knew who he was and the knew not to fuck with him. The fox-faced gangster approached the store and loudly kicked the heavy metal doors.

"Do you have to knock so loud?" Came the annoying voice Szayel as the doors opened, Gin arched a brow.

"Would you have rather me knocked on the back door, rainbow boy? By the way, sorry I missed your coming out party."

"Oh it was just grand, you could have found a new boyfriend, Gin." Snapped Szayel opening the door wide so Gin could step in. Almost everything in the common area was pink. Fuschia pink, hot pink, breast-cancer pink, pussy pink, your pink, my pink, just _pink_! The place alone would make Dolores Umbridge green with envy. And if the color wasn't enough it was decorated with fluffy pillows and frilly tapestries! Gin swore that RuPaul had a menstrual cycle in this joint it was so damn girly! Needless to say, it made him uncomfortable.

"You know Szayel just because your hair is pink doesn't mean everything in your life has to be pink. And speaking of your hair, Pinkie Pie called she wants her tail back."

Szayel smirked. "Yeah whatever, Diamond Tierra. Anyways I whipped up that order you wanted. I had already been experimenting with MDMA so your call came at the perfect time."

"So what'd you have?" Gin asked, Szayel's smile nearly touched his ears his golden eyes lit up a mischievous glint behind his square glasses.

"Gin, I have created a new type of MDMA! Ok, everyone knows that the MDMA in ecstasy is what causes the euphoric high, however, ecstasy is cut with everything; cocaine, crack, heroin, your mother's dried up breast milk, etcetera. So druggies wanted pure MDMA, hence the Molly Movement. Well, I have found some of the purest MDMA and altered its chemical composition completely. I call it MDMA2"

Gin was salivating as Szayel explained this to him. "So how high will it get you?"

"You'll be higher than American healthcare premiums, my friend. On top of that, it gets you so hot and bothered you'll have sex with anybody! Its unlike anything I've ever experienced, the best part is it leaves your system in twenty-four hours."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Gin said incredulously, "And you know for a fact it works?"

"I've had a few experiments with it and the few club girls I've given it to haven't complained. It's starting to sell you know, I've even got a connect flying from _Miami_ to get a look at this!"

"Look at you Szayel," Gin purred in genuine pride, "Trying to become a kingpin. Well, let me see them."

The pink-haired dealer reached into his pocket and tossed Gin a Ziplock bag with what appeared to pills in it. They were light pink and heart shaped, they reminded Gin of the nasty, dry little candies you could only buy around Valentine's day. He looked closer written in red on the tiny hearts were phrases like "Fuck me" or "Lick Me" or "Suck Me". Well, they certainly looked legit enough.

"You really are a sexual deviant, Szayel." Gin quipped to the pink haired dealer as he examined the girly pills. Szayel simply shrugged.

"Sticks and stones, love. I've got to get mine anyway I can." He replied, Gin then got serious.

"How much are these going for?"

"Nothing at all."

Gin made a face. "Don't bullshit with me Szayel nobody gets anything free from you."

Szayel's shoulders dropped guiltily. "I actually do want something... I want a copy of the video."

"The vid-who the fuck-?" Gin began, his anger clearly rising, Szayel quickly spoke to calm him.

"Uliqourra told me." He said, "When he came to buy his Xanax earlier."

"I'm going to skull fuck that little wannabe emo the next time I see him!" The fox-faced man growled between clenched teeth, didn't they understand this is how gangsters got caught. By running their freaking mouths! "Why the fuck do you want a copy anyways? It isn't like you can have any fun with it...girls don't do it for you remember?"

"It's not for my viewing pleasure, trust me. I've got my own dirty little videos for that. It's to show to the connect of course," Szayel admitted, "If I can show him how people act when they're high on MDMA2 he might actually buy from me. Use it as a sort of infomercial. Hell, if it sells I might even name it after myself, I'll call it Szazs, like that character from Batman or Superman or whatever."

Gin rolled his eyes. "And if I refuse?"

Szayel shrugged,"Then those bad boys are going to run you seven hundred bucks, each. Like I said that's the purest MDMA money can buy and its been pumped up. So they aren't cheap."

Gin nearly screamed. He was low and cash and at this point in time couldn't afford some pills that he was only going use once. The fox-faced man wanted to tear his silver hair out from roots, but he needed these. He conceded.

"Fine, I'll have Uliqourra send it over to you! But I want twenty-five percent of all of the profits, I'm the making the video here so I deserve a cut."

Szayel clapped his hands, was turning out to a lucrative plan for everyone. "I can do twenty-five percent, you better make it good Ichimaru."

Gin got serious. "These aren't like Roofies are they, Szayel? I'm not into raping bitches."

Szayel sniggered despite himself. Gin heard him stifle the laugh and immediately scowled behind his smile. It was a common suspicion that Gin took women by force, though nothing had been proved. To most, he did appear to be the rapey type.

"I promise, they'll be conscious, awake, and aware. Just extremely high and horny." Szayel reassured him with a sure smile. Gin looked at him skeptically for a moment but figured he had no way to argue otherwise. Smiling he tucked the bag of pills into his pockets.

* * *

Another thirty days had past and Gin had waited patiently for his oh-so favorite female officer and her little noble friend to make an appearance. He already had all the pieces in place for their visit; Uliqourra had set up the cameras the first week of the month. The green-eyed boy worked fast, they were up and running by the weekend. Gin wasn't at all that surprised, Uliqourra was a Type-A sociopath! Of course the smiling man always had Szayel's happy pills hidden by a world class mini bar by his desk were they remained day after day just waiting to be used. He had already hidden the only ones he needed...

To was the 30th which meant they'd be coming. Gin waited in his office all day with the resolve of a starving animal on the hunt.

He wouldn't take calls.

He canceled all meetings.

He sat in that office.

Behind his desk.

And waited.

Nobody messed with Gin Ichimaru, nobody. Not even old friends. The problem was, this went deeper than just bribery. Gin had held a grudge against Rangiku since they were nineteen and she busted him on disorderly conduct! She had barely been out of the police academy for five minutes before slapping the cuffs on him for a fucking bar fight of all things!

Gin couldn't believe it!

They had known each other since childhood, Gin trusted her, and she threw him into a juvenile detention center! He sat there for nearly a year, seething...simmering. He vowed revenge.

It wasn't until he was released and started making money and calling the shots did he see her again. Of course, she had climbed the ranks of the police force and made it all the way up to detective, in record time too. Gin suspected it had something to do with her looks. And breast.

And fast-forward to right now, payback time.

As Gin sat comfortably in his office he allowed his mind to wander; for a split second, he began to think that what he was doing was wrong...

 _"Little moral quarry eh, Ichimaru?"_

 _"No, just thinking. "_

 _"You aren't having second thoughts are you?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"That'a boy! But what about the Kuchiki kid?"_

 _"Fuck her! She's a pig just like the rest of them, as far as I'm concerned she can get it too. Plus she's kinda cute and I pray they play with me so I can send the video to the entire Kuchiki family."_

 _"DAYUM DANIEL!"_

 _"Savage."_

Successfully reassuring himself, Gin sat back in his office, behind his desk, and waited some more. At promptly twelve 'o clock he heard a loud knock at his door.

"Hey boss," Came the voice of Jidanbo, "You've got visitors."

"Who are they?" Gin replied, knowing good and well who was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Chick cops, boss."

"Let 'em in..."

Gin could feel the force of his own grin as Rangiku swaggered into the room followed closely by a fully-uniformed Rukia.

"Ladies..." He purred trying to hide his obvious excitement. "Here to take my money, are you?"

"Got something for us?" Rangiku hummed, sashaying into the black velvet chair in front of his desk. Rukia reluctantly took a seat in the adjacent chair.

"Besides this dick in your mouth...?" Gin said nastily, Rukia made a face a harsh remark but Rangiku remained unphased.

"In your dreams, silver boy." Rangiku told him, "Our little agreements states that today you show us how your money machine works."

Gin shifted in his seat and snapped his fingers loudly. "I need a damn drink for this one..."

Suddenly Jidanbo poked his huge head into the room. "Yeah, boss?"

"Get Michiko and tell her to make me one of her new candy cocktails, please." Gin commanded the larger man, his voice steady and polite.

"Make that two!" Rangiku suddenly said, Gin gave a fake scoff.

"Might as well make it three, one for Officer Kuchiki." He finished.

Jidanbo nodded and shut the door to the office. Gin invited them to get comfortable, he informed them he'd be making two payments at once and that his machine might take a while. This news excited Rangiku of course; she wriggled comfortably in the plush velvet chair and crossed her legs sexily while Rukia sat with her hands in her lap, stiff and regal. The elder Kuchiki's would be proud.

"How much money have you taken from me over the years, Matsumoto?" Gin questioned, his thin lips drawn into a tight line. "I'm curious?"

Rangiku knew better than to answer that. "Gin, if you have a question about where your tax money is going, feel free to call the IRS."

"Smart ass."

"Rangiku," Rukia said, finally speaking. "I have a bad feeling about this. We should leave, now."

"Listen to your friend..." Gin growled darkly, praying Jidanbo returned with those drinks soon.

Ask and you shall receive, the large man knocked, announced himself, then entered the room. In his beefy hand was a sliver tray with three distinctly pink drinks artfully mixed and poured in shot glasses. Inside each was one of the small pills that resembled candy sitting perfectly at the top.

"Thank you Jidanbo," Gin hummed innocently plucking up one of the shot glasses. He knocked back the sugary, hot pink drink, pill and all. He swallowed deeply, allowing the drug and alcohol to go down.

Rangiku went next, elegantly taking her drink off the desk and shooting it back without even a rasp. Can you say alcoholic?

Rukia eyed her drink suspiciously, refusing to take it. "Not on duty," She said shaking her head in disagreement. "Plus its too early,"

"You're such a party-pooper!" Rangiku laughed, "What is it? Like 2 ounces?"

"Three," Gin then said, "I have my glasses specially made. Triple shooters."

Rukia took a deep breath and sighed. She took the shot and tilted to her lips. The alcohol was rough as it went down, making the dark-haired girl hack uncontrollably. As she coughed she got a mouthful of MDMA2. She smacked her lips as the nasty little pill began to dissolve on her tongue leaving a chalky aftertaste and disgusting grit in her mouth.

"Ugh," She groaned, "This candy tastes like Flinstone Vitamins..."

"Doesn't matter now," Gin said evilly, smirking openly now. "It served its purpose."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia instantly demanded, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She didn't like the look he was giving her. It was that of a hungry serpent.

"You two just had your first dose of MDMA2, courtesy of that pink-haired lady-boy Szayel."

Rukia and Rangiku looked at each other in horror and simultaneously shot out of the chairs.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rangiku swore, shaking insanely. Rukia reached around and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from her belt.

"Get on the ground right now! I'm taking you in!" She shouted, Gin simply smirked but didn't move.

"You're right about that, sugar." He purred evilly, quirking a brow. "You're going to take every inch of me in a minute and leave the cuffs out, please. We can have fun with them."

"You're disgusting!" Rukia hissed, "Do I have to pull my gun?!"

"For what?" Hummed Gin, "I haven't even touched you..."

"YOU GAVE US DRUGS WITHOUT OUR KNOWLEDGE!" Rangiku finally screamed. "THAT'S ASSUALT YOU IDIOT! THAT'S BATTERY! AND WE'RE OFFICERS! YOU'RE GOING DOWN FOR THIS, ICHIMARU."

"Someone is going down, but it isn't gonna be me. I do hope it's you, Rani. You have such pretty lips anyways, they were designed to be wrapped around my cock... Is it hot in here to you two?" Gin purred noting the temperature in the room had just spiked insanely. The drug was taking effect and everything Gin saw was dripping in a haze of pink, he could practically see the steam coming off of Rangiku and Rukia like aromatic clouds of desire. The two women began to sweat, the small droplets sliding down their smooth, flawless skin. Mmmm...that had to be delicious, thought Gin.

Rukia began to hyperventilate. As a straight-edged cop, she had no physical tolerance for drugs of any kind and considering her small size, the dosage was rather large. Her pupils dilated to the point where her eyes appeared completely black and ever nerve ending was tingling. Everything began to move in slow motion. Her clothes began to prickle her skin.

Gin watched, enthralled, as both women began to pant. Rangiku, feeling as if someone was holding a torch to every nerve ending in her body, began to shamelessly strip. Rukia looked over at her, her forehead shiny with sweat.

"Rangiku!" She cried, "What are you doing? Leave your clothes on! This is exactly what he wants! For us to start freaking out!"

Rangiku wasn't listening. You'd think someone had dropped her into a volcano she was so damn hot! Her blouse was the first casualty, her dainty hands flew down the buttons, popping them off one by one until the frilly garment was open and the buxom woman shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing a blush-pink bra underneath and clasped inside were two prefect, round and astonishingly large breast.

"Yesssss..." Gin hissed feeling himself harden immediately his own dilated eyes glued to Rangiku's voluptuous figure. He prayed Uliqourra's were rolling for this.

"Rangiku! Get a fucking hold of yourself!" Rukia shouted at her partner, feeling a blaze beneath her own skin. Rangiku was too far gone to listen to her junior officer and shimmed out of her jeans, kicking them away.

"Rukia it's too hot!" Rangiku breathed, "I'm going...I'm going to have a heat stroke!"

"If she overdoses, Ichimaru, I swear to Go-" Rukia began before she was cut off by Gin.

"She's got a point, it is rather warm in here." He purred running a finger along the collar of his shirt. It was damp with sweat. "Perhaps you should examine yourself, Officer Kuchiki..."

Horrified, Rukia realized her light blue uniform shirt had darkened and was drenched in sweat. It was like being enveloped in a wet blanket. She fought the fire in her veins and the crazed, primal throbbing between her legs! Despite her better conscious, Rukia began to open her shirt. Her modest breasts were clasped in a light purple sports bra. They were a little small, but still tender and delicious.

Gin sat back gently rubbing the noticeable bulge in his slacks. He licked his slender lips as his dilated eyes moved from Rangiku to Rukia. They were both gorgeous. Rangiku being a full-figured woman with more curves than a European race track and the most awe-inspiring breasts any man had ever seen. Rukia was far smaller and, for lack of a better word, just plain adorable. Tiny as she was, Gin imagined she couldn't handle very much...too bad, because both of them were going to feel every inch of Gin's revenge.

The fox-faced man began to pant as both women argued with one another about their disappearing clothes.

"Rangiku..." Rukia breathed. Her voice strained and husky from the hotness rolling from within her. "We have to...to fight this..."

"He drugged us Rukia! The bastard fucking drugged us! We can't turn this shit off!"

"We can, however, keep our damn clothes on!"

"How? It's like a fucking sauna in here!"

"None of this would be happening if you hadn't provoked him!" Rukia finally snapped, shedding her uniform pants and gloves. Rangiku whirled on her, her eyes flashing.

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"YASSSSSS BITCH!"

Gin simply listened them argue, chuckling deeply. A moment later he stood and shrugged off his heavy suit jacket. Why should they be the only ones allowed to strip? He was burning up too. As a matter of fact, he was soaked. He wondered for a moment just how strong that MDMA2 actually was...his vision was starting to swirl...

"Don't bother fighting it." He purred deeply, each word falling from his thin lips like warm honey. "I've already won, Officer Kuchiki. You see dear when you fuck with Gin Ichimaru I'll fuck you right back. It's funny really. I'm about to literally fuck the police!"

The fox-faced man began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. Those long fingers popping the clasps effortlessly. Then he undid his belt and the sound of the stainless steel buckle clanking made both women groan.

Gin continued. "Since you're acting as the voice of reason Officer Kuchiki, I'll let you decide who goes first..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Lemony:** Ooooook, I'm gonna leave it there for now readers. If you would like to see this continued by all means leave a review. Back to breaking news, Wicked got accepted into art school and Awesome got into a fight with Gran, my only question is...HOW?

 **Wicked:** A damn good portfolio for starters.

 **Lemony:** Very funny, I'm talking about Awesome and Gran!

 **Wicked:** Yeah what the hell happened?

 **Awesome:** Some bullshit about our idiot dumb ass fucking uncle. I got mad and went off, she got mad and went off and I ended up storming the fuck out!

 **Lemony:** Our uncle? *rolls eyes* Say no more.

 **Wicked:** What did that fantastic imbecile do this time?

 **Awesome:** Besides be a human fucking parasite and literally be the dumbest person on this planet, the usual. This is why we can't have nice fucking things!

 **Wicked:** Well, you'll be hearing from Mother about this one...

 **Awesome:** *slaps hand on forehead* Fuck my entire life...REVIEW!


End file.
